Learning spanish with Kid Flash
by Winry-chan21
Summary: Never ever believe in a funny speedy guy- Jinx   100% FLINX


_**Hello again, I know many people got mad the last time I tried to write in English. So I got this crazy idea. I just love when Kid is mischievous. By the way I usually don't use brackets very much in fics but I know that it would be a problem if you had to use a dictionary to read this so I hope you forgive me, but I put subtitles for you. **_

_**As you know teen titans it's not mine it's a DC comics' show. **_

It was a nice day in October and Jinx was sitting in a table in the Start City's library. She had left the Hive Five long time ago and now she was trying to get a nice job in an important company, and to do that she had to pass a test.

She was studying Spanish when Kid Flash appeared sitting in a chair in front of her.

-What are you doing, Jinxie? - Kid asked and Jinx gave him the glare of death.

- It is none of you business- she grumbled and raised the book to hide her face.

- Oh, come on! You are stressed for something; let me help you- Kid Flash said with a smirk.

-Get lost! - Jinx ordered behind the book.

-Is that a Spanish dictionary? - Kid Flash asked and took the book. Jinx sighed.

- Ok, ok. Since you are not leaving me alone, I guess I have to tell you, don't I?

-Please- said the hero, and he stared straight into her pink eyes.

-Fine, but you will leave after that.

-I promise I will.

-I cannot believe I'm actually telling you this.

-Just tell me.

-I'm studying for a test. I want to get a Job in a travel agency and I think I could have more possibilities if I known another language.

-That's it? I don't see anything wrong with that, what wouldn't you tell me about it?

-'cause you'd said I'm not a villain anymore because of you.

-Really? I wasn't thinking that- the red-haired guy exclaimed with a lovely smile and Jinx blushed and she averted her eyes.

-Anyway- she continued- I'm having some problems with Spanish and that's why I'm stressed.

-Oh… then I could…

-Done! You promised you would leave so bye, bye - she said and took her book back. Kid made a face and disappeared.

After one second, He came back.

- Hello, Jinx, Long time no see you! - He said and Jinx hexed him.

Immediately the librarian, an old fat lady, arrived and asked Jinx and Kid flash to leave.

Jinx was really angry, but instead of shouting or hexing her, she just said she was sorry and she left. Kid followed her. He was happily surprised.

They went to a park near to the library and the girl sat in a bench. She leaned her head on her hand and breathed slowly. Kid Flash looked at her and he sat in the bench too.

- I cannot believe it, Jinx, you'd really changed- he suddenly said- You didn't even made an angry face to her.

- That's 'cause it wasn't her fault, it was your fault, Moron! - Jinx complained and her eyes sparkled.

- Easy, Easy! …You are right, I'm sorry, Jinxie, but I think I can help you.

-Oh, of course, because you're a Spanish genius- she exclaimed with sarcasm.

-_**Bueno, al menos puedo expresarme correctamente **_(Well, at least I can express myself properly)_**- **_Kid said. Jinx's jaw fell two centimeters. She was speechless.

- But, but, but… How the hell? - The pink-haired girl said after some seconds of unconsciousness.

-Más and menos are really good teachers. They are kind people; I think they could help you.

-… But I heard they are in Mexico celebrating their grandmother's birthday- she pointed out.

-Wow, the gossips are even faster than me- Kid said- But anyway I could take you there if you wanted.

-Well…- She tried to refuse; however Kid Flash was faster, as always, and he had already took her to the house of Más and menos' grandmother. There were a lot of people in the porch. They were dancing and eating, kids were running everywhere and some men were drinking beers while women were trying to get their cousins dancing. For a moment Jinx felt she was in the middle of _**a big fat Greek wedding. **_

- _**Mira, Más, son nuestros amigos, Kid Flash y Jinx, ¡Hola, Chicos! **_(Look_**, **_Más, Our friends, Kid Flash and Jinx, Hello, guys!)_- _Greeted Menos, and the two Mexican boys ran to catch them up.

- _**Hola, chicos-**_ said Kid and took Jinx's hand.

-Let me go- Jinx said and she pulled of her hand to get her freedom.

-If I do so, you are gonna get lost, because you do not know Spanish. Let's just be around for a couple of hours so you'd be able to practice your Spanish a little bit and then we'll go home, ok?

-Ok- Jinx answered reluctant.

_**-¿Sabes que pasa aquí?**_ (Do you know what's going on?)- asked Menos to Más.

-_**No**_- Más said and shrugged his shoulders- _**Tal vez Kid y Jinx está saliendo y esto es como una cita o algo así ¿eh, Kid Flash? **_(Maybe Kid and Jinx are dating and this is like a date or something like that, eh, Kid Flash?)

-Sí, así es (yes, it is)- Kid lied and Jinx looked at them confused.

-What? - She asked.

- Oh, they are just asking if we'd like to greet their grandma- Kid said and all of them went to the party.

All girls were excited with the hero presence, and this made Jinx get mad. The fans felt curiosity when they saw the link between Kid and Jinx's hand so one of them, called Maria Margarita, asked about it.

_**-¿Quién es ella, Kid? ¿Tu amiga?**_ (Who is her, Kid? Your friend?) - asked Maria swinging her hips. Jinx understood a little, but she didn't know how to answer so she asked kid flash.

- You can say "_**yo soy su novia"**_ (I'm his girlfriend)- said Kid with an innocent tone in his voice. The girl didn't think it very much and said it.

-_**Yo soy su novia**_- Jinx said to Maria and the Mexican girls were flabbergasted.

-_**Hay madre, ¿enserio? ¡Vea pues! Me lleva la chingada**_ (My God! Really? Look at that! Shit!) - Exclaimed Maria and Más and menos arrived.

-_**Le diremos a la abuela que estás diciendo malas palabras**_ (We'll tell grandma that you are saying rude words) - said the twins.

-_**No es necesario, niños**_ (That won't be needed, boys) - Said an old lady- _**¡Vea! **__**¡Debería darles vergüenza, Niñas! ¡Especialmente tú, María Margarita! ¡El Kid al fin tiene una novia formal y ustedes por allí chillando buscando que esa chica se enoje con él! ¡A volar, vayan a ayudar a sus mamás a la cocina! **__**¡Córranle! **_(Look at that! Shame on you! Specially you, Maria Margarita! Kid finally has a real girlfriend and you're just yelling around trying to get that girl mad at him! Go! Go! Go to help your mother in the kitchen! Now!)

All girls did as their grandmother said and Jinx looked afraid at the woman.

-Do not worry; she won't hurt you- joked Kid Flash.

- _**¡Hola, Wally! Gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños **_(Hello, Wally! Thanks for coming to my party)- exclaimed the old lady and kissed Kid's cheeks.

- _**De nada doña Dolores, espero que tenga un muy feliz cumpleaños **_(You're welcome Mrs Dolores, happy birthday) - said the red-haired.

-Who's Wally? - asked the pink-haired.

- It's me - answered Kid Flash. Jinx tried to contain her guffaws.

Mrs. Dolores kissed Jinx too.

-_**Que linda risa**_, _**Tú debes ser la novia de este diablillo, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? **_(Nice laugh, you must be this little evil's girlfriend, eh? What's your name?)- The woman asked sweetly.

-_**Me llamo, Jinx, es un plazo conocerla-**_(My name is Jinx, and it is a time to meet you)Jinx tried to answered the only part of the sentences that she understood as good as she could.

-_**Ella quiere decir que es un placer conocerla **_(What she means is that it is a pleasure to meet you)- Kid corrected and the grandma laughed.

_**-Dios mio, Sí que tiene que practicar mucho, ¿por qué no comen algo mientras la ayudas a aprender español? ¡Está muy delgada! ¡Mijo! ¡Traeme un buen plato de comida y dos refrescos!**_ (Oh my, she really needs to practice, why don't you eat something while Kid is helping you to learn Spanish? You are so thin! Son! Give me a big plate with a lot of food and two drinks!)- The grandmother said and she went to the kitchen for food.

-I will never pass that Spanish test- Jinx said felling she was going to get crazy. Kid squeezed her hand warming.

- Do not worry, I'm with you, I'll help you, let's sit down and practice some words- Kid told her and she smiled at him. They took two chairs and started.

-Try to say: "_**Te amo mucho**_" (I love you very much)- Kid said. Jinx didn't understand.

-And what it means? - She asked.

-Oh, it means I hate you, I thought you would liked to learn something that you say very much- Kid Flash lied again. Jinx just smiled and started to say it. When she tried to say it, the phrase sounded funny so she tried again and again. Then Kid told her more words like: _**"Lindo"**_ (cute) _**"Te quiero"**_ (I like you) and "_**dame un beso, pelirrojo**_" (Give a kiss, red-head). After said all five times the birthday grandma arrived with a huge plate full of food. She gave it to Jinx and she said: "_**Para que engorde, mija" **_(To make you gain weight, little girl!)

-What did she say? - Jinx asked and Kid just laughed.

- Nothing, just let's keep practicing- Kid answered and Jinx started eating the amount of food.

-_**Se ve que están muy enamorados **_(It seems that they are really in love) -the grandmother remarked.

Más and Menos nodded and smiled at their grandma. Two hours later Jinx and Kid left the party and went back to Start City. Kid left Jinx at her apartment.

-Thanks, Wally- She said teasing.

-Oh, Jinx! It is not that funny- complained the hero.

-Yes, it is- exclaimed Jinx, but she suddenly stop her guffaws- I really appreciate your intentions, Kid Flash. I had a nice time and I feel better now, but I think I still need to study more for that test.

Kid smiled and went to the library of the city in a flash. He gave her the dictionary that she was using some hours ago.

-Then you will need this- Kid affirmed while he was giving her the book.

-Thanks- said Jinx with a sweet smile- for everything, I mean, you know… for saying I was different and for believe in me, I really appreciate it.

Kid looked at her surprised and smirked.

-Never mind.

- Hey before you leave would you help me one more time? I just want to check the spelling of the words which you were teaching me in the dictionary- Jinx said and she started to look for them in the Spanish dictionary.

Kid lost his cool.

-I think you don't need it- he tried to say.

-Flattery won't take you anywhere, Wally, I really need to study, just hold on a moment.

One…Two… Three minutes later.

-Kid- said Jinx with a cold tone in her voice.

-Yes, Jinxie? - ask Kid scared.

- You made me say in front of that entire people that I was your "Novia" and "Te amo" a lot of times didn't you?

-Y-y-yes.

- Kid Flash.

-Yes?

-I'll kill you.

-I know…- said Flash and one second later Jinx started to hex him.

-I'm sorry, Jinxie

-Shut up! - She yelled and kept jinxing him.

- But nobody will know it, and you do not have to see those people again if you don't want to- cried Kid flash while his body was hurting.

Jinx stopped for a moment and she thought about Kid's words; in that second kid's communicator rang. It was Robin.

-Kid Flash?

-It is not a good moment, dude- said the red-haired.

-I just want to know if it is truth that you and Jinx are the new lovely couple of the city- said the wonder boy with sarcasm.

-what? How the hell did you listen that? - asked Kid flash while he was feeling how Jinx got more angry.

- Más and Menos told cybor and I think they are telling every super-hero they see; they said you took her to their grandma's birthday and that you were really engrossed in one and other…

-Shit!

-I don't care which girls you date but she is and ex-villain and I just wanted to check that you weren't being careless just because you think she is pretty, ok? You'll never know if she is getting back to her old habits…- started to say Robin. In the area it sounded an explosion.

-KID FLASH! - Jinx yelled- ¡_**Te mato!**_ (I KILL YOU)

-I'm sorry Robin, I cannot keep talking with you know, my butt is in danger, bye! - said Kid and he put down the communicator then he started to run for his life.

_**EL FIN **_/ The end


End file.
